


How the Fuck Did I Let That Happen?

by myladyriver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myladyriver/pseuds/myladyriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many, many nights ago Hermione had promised Bellatrix never to make her leave when Bella sought refuge here, but she had reached the point where she could stay strong and force Bellatrix to sleep on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Fuck Did I Let That Happen?

“Bella, take your boots off, they’re filthy,” Hermione said, a hint of exasperation coloring her voice.

“Shan’t,” Bellatrix trilled, smirking spitefully as she hopped up onto Hermione’s bed, letting her dirty black boots fall onto the white covers with perverse satisfaction. She grinned at Hermione’s frustrated expression, giggling.

“Bellatrix...” Hermione warned, her voice dangerously low. It wasn’t carrying an obvious threat, but to Bellatrix, who was accustomed to her temperament, knew that that tone meant trouble.

“Yes, dearest?” Bella asked in a mock considerate voice.

“Unless you remove your boots, now, and _Scourgify_ the blankets...You, my love, will be sleeping on the couch tonight,” Hermione said slowly, and with total finality. Bellatrix peered at Hermione to see if she were bluffing, and upon deciding that she wasn’t, proceeded to drag things out a bit. In the end, Bella would listen to Hermione, as she did not come here to sleep alone. Still, she was nothing if not proud, and desperately needed it all to be on her own terms.

“Mm, I don’t know,” Bellatrix drawled thoughtfully, casting her eyes down toward her black boots. “I rather like them on. Unless you could give me a good enough reason to remove them, along with the rest of my dirty clothes? I know you don’t _really_ want to kick me out of your bed, sweetness,” Bella said lecherously, winking at Hermione, who folded her arms, unimpressed. Truth be told, she did _not_ want to kick the beautiful older witch out of her bed, but she simply couldn’t keep letting Bellatrix get away with murder. _Bad choice of words_ , Hermione thought to herself. Many, many nights ago she had promised Bellatrix never to make her leave when Bella sought refuge here, but she had reached the point where she could stay strong and force Bellatrix to sleep on the couch.

“Bella, _dearest_ ,” Hermione began, throwing Bellatrix’s endearment back at her, “ _you_ came to _me_. If you would like the pleasure of my company tonight, as well as a warm bed rather than a small couch, I suggest that you do as I ask.” With nothing left to say, Bellatrix simply folded her arms defiantly and stuck her tongue out at her young lover. She then removed her boots with a flick of her wand, and _Scourgified_ the soiled duvet.

“There. Happy?” she grumbled, suddenly overcome with a feeling of domestication. _How the fuck did I let_ that _happen?_ she mused, briefly annoyed with herself. But then she looked up, and saw Hermione walking over to her with a small smile on her pretty pink lips.

“Yes. Very. Now c’mere, you silly woman,” Hermione grinned, leaning down to kiss Bellatrix, letting Bella close the last few inches between, which she did with a coy grin.

“Knew you wanted me,” Bellatrix mumbled against Hermione’s soft skin.

“Oh, shut _up_ ,” Hermione growled, twining her fingers through Bellatrix’s lustrous curls. _Score one for the girl_ , Bellatrix admitted, but only to herself. She reached her arms up to encircle Hermione’s waist, one small hand resting on Hermione’s hip, while the other hand grasped at her bum.

“Mm, I like these ‘jeans,’” Bellatrix purred with delight, her bony hand roaming across the contours of Hermione’s jean-encased bum. Hermione moaned into Bella’s mouth, lowering herself further onto Bellatrix’s voluptuous, waiting body. The younger witch dropped her thigh in between Bella’s slightly parted legs, making Bellatrix squirm and whimper beneath her.

“And you were right, love...” Hermione murmured in between kisses, making her way down Bellatrix’s exposed neck.

“About -- oh _fuck_ \-- what, darling?” Bellatrix panted, breathing heavily as Hermione used her lips, teeth, and tongue to move down Bella’s collar bone.

“I _don’t_ really want to kick you out of my bed,” Hermione confessed honestly, smiling against the uppermost swell of her lover’s bosom.

“I’m glad,” Bella sighed, her words more sincere than her previous comments.


End file.
